Afterlife
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: We know that Allen was seen once or twice after he was executed by the guillotine. But what happened between the time he was executed and the times he was seen again? Who did he meet? Allen x Luis (Len x Lui). Set after Allen was executed.
1. Chapter 1

Allen opened his eyes.

'Where am I? Am I dead? I was executed by the guillotine...' he thought, staring up at the cloudy sky.

He sighed, sat up and looked around. He was at a crossroad, sitting beside a signpost that said "LUCIFENIA" on it.

He recognized the signpost. It was the one that led you to either farms, the Lucifenian Castle or Beelzenia... and Allen had never known that there was another path. Last time he'd been down to the crossroads, there had only been three paths.

He sat there for a while, wondering.

"Excuse me... are you alright?"

Allen nearly yelled in fright when the young voice interrupted his thoughts. He quickly stood up and whirled around to face the person, who turned out to be a boy at least a few inches shorter than Allen.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! I-I didn't mean to startle you!" the young boy said, fidgeting a bit. Allen smiled softly. This boy reminded him a bit of himself when he was younger.

"It's alright, don't worry. My name's Allen, what's yours?" Allen asked, feeling a bit odd, since it had been so long since he looked down at someone shorter than him.

"M-my name is Luis. I-if you don't mind, may I ask you how you... um..." Luis trailed off, fidgeting again. Allen got the hint of what he was trying to ask.

"How I died? Sure, I don't mind. I was executed by the guillotine, to save my twin sister," Allen said, looking off into the distance. Luis made a gasping noise.

"You were executed by guillotine too? I was executed by Rilliane-hime, about two months ago," he said, and Allen gaped, remembering the young boy. He had been convicted and executed for stealing from Rilliane's favourite bakery.

"I... I remember you!" Allen burst out, and Luis blinked. And then a look of realisation crossed his face.

"Oh! You were at the palace! Um... Allen Avadonia-san, right? I remember you!" he exclaimed, but quickly fell silent when the sound of footsteps were heard.

"Look, Chartette! We're nearly in Beelzenia! Come on, hurry!" came the voice of a woman. Allen's eyes widened quite a bit when he heard it.

"Germaine...? Chartette...?" he asked softly, watching two figures run up the road from Lucifenia.

"I know, Germaine! I'm running as fast as I can!" Chartette said, puffing. The two stopped beside the signpost that said "BEELZENIA".

"Let's rest here for a bit. I've got a few sandwiches," Germaine said, searching through her bag. Allen took a few steps towards her, reaching out his hand. However, when he tried to make contact with Germaine, his hand passed straight through her arm. Germaine shuddered, and Luis looked a little sad at how Allen was confused.

"Germaine, are you alright?" Chartette asked, as she had noticed Germaine shudder. Germaine nodded, brushing it off as she passed a sandwich to Chartette.

"Why...?" Allen asked, looking at his hands.

"You're dead, Allen-san. We no longer can make any contact with the living," Luis explained, looking at the ground. Allen nodded, eyes looking blank.

"...I should know, of all people. I- My sister-" Luis broke off, shedding a few tears. Allen broke out of his silence with a concerned look.

"Luis... are you alright?" Allen asked, although he already knew the answer. Luis attempted to wipe away the tears, but they kept getting replaced with fresh tears. Soon enough though, he stopped crying.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me," Luis said, smiling a small smile. Allen stared at him for a few moments before turning to look at the fourth path.

"Say, Luis, I've never seen this path before. Where does it lead?" Allen asked, hoping to distract the young boy from whatever thought made him sad.

"Ah, of course. You can only see it once you have died. It leads to what I call "home". Only my home is down that path, though. I preferred the quiet forest to the lively villages," Luis said, pointing towards the path to Beelzenia when he said "villages".

"So... do I stay somewhere?" Allen asked, looking towards Beelzenia with a frown. He had never particularly liked Beelzenia, ever since Leonhart had told him and Germaine about the story of the Vampire Girl Vaniqa.

"Of course you do! If you want, you could actually stay with me! A new bed popped up yesterday, after all. I honestly wonder what Eldoh-sama has in mind..." Luis said, trailing off. Allen blinked, and nodded. Luis grinned, and hugged Allen, which startled the young boy.

"Oh, thank you! It gets really lonely without anyone else around!" Luis said, looking up at Allen with bright eyes. Allen smiled gently, subconsciously hugging Luis back.

Just then, Chartette and Germaine stood up, and continued on their way to Beelzenia. Allen watched them go, saying a silent goodbye. He would once have been very sad to see his childhood friend and "sister" leave, and of course, he still is sad, but not as much as he expected himself to be.

'Why? Is it because I have a new friend? Is it because of the young boy in my arms?' Allen thought.

-(^з^)- -

"This is my home!" Luis announced after him and Allen had walked about half a kilometer to get to the house.

"Come inside. It's getting dark out here... It'll be dangerous soon," Luis mumbled under his breath. Allen blinked, but decided not to ask, and just went inside the house.

The house was nothing like the grand Lucifenian Castle, but it certainly did have a grand aura. It was bigger than most of the houses Allen had seen in his lifetime, and was decorated with many shiny things.

"Ahahah... I forgot to tell you, I have taken a bit of a liking to shiny objects," Luis said, fiddling with his fingers. Allen blinked, and then smiled.

"It's alright. I like shiny things," Allen said, fingering the small statue that Luis had placed on a table. Luis dragged Allen up to their room, which, according to Luis, had expanded when the bed appeared.

"It's like Eldoh-sama had this planned..." Luis mumbled. Allen gave him a puzzled look, but the younger one brushed it off, leading Allen into a modestly sized room, with two beds, which Allen assumed the unmade one to be Luis'.

"Here, your bed is the non-messy one," Luis said, pointing to a bed with a yellow cover, as he sat down on his own bed.

"So, Allen-san, tell me a little about yourself! After all, I'm going to get to know you sooner or later since we're both living under the same roof, so why not now?" Luis said, giggling. Allen couldn't help but chuckle; this kid's laughter was contagious.

"Ah, well, as you know, my name is Allen Avadonia. My foster sister is Germaine, the girl in red we saw back there," Allen began, but Luis interrupted.

"Foster sister? But... didn't you say you had a twin sister?" Luis asked, and Allen realized that he had slipped up.

"I... ah... um... what do you think of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche?" Allen blurted out after stuttered a bit. Luis stared out of a nearby window, getting a far away look in his eyes.

"...she saved my life. I was miserable. I-I think that being e-executed was for the best..." Luis trailed off, his eyes shining with what Allen was sure were tears.

"...what would you think if I told you my name was originally Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche?" he asked, and Luis turned to face Allen with wide eyes.

"So your twin sister is Riliane-hime? Not that I mind! It doesn't matter who you are related to, the only thing that does is who you are!" Luis said, waving his hands around frantically. Allen couldn't help but smile.

"A-anyway, do you want t-to know a bit a-about me?" Luis asked, snuggling under his blankets. Allen kept smiling and nodded.

'He looks cute... wait! What am I thinking? The last time I thought something like that was when I saw Michaela...' Allen thought, a bit confused.

"A-ah, well, my name is Luis Pieno. I-I have a sister named Ringanna, but..." Luis trailed off, looking at the ground. Allen blinked, and decided not to push.

"So, Allen-san-"

"Just call me Allen. No need for formalities, right?"

"R-right! So, Allen-nii, w-what would you like for dinner?"

"Mmm... I'm not particularly picky, but I do like potato. Do you...?"

"Oh! I can make baked potato and some other stuff!"

"Hey, Luis! Can't I help in any way?"

And this is how a wonderful friendship began...

**OH MY GOD I'M FINALLY DONE.**

**Originally, I wasn't planning to post this, but since I haven't updated my other stories for reasons, I figured that I would upload this.**

**If I got something wrong, please tell me! I really don't much about the Daughter of Evil series.**

**Also, Luis isn't actually in the Daughter of Evil story. I was thinking what the new Vocaloid 3's would be in the Daughter of Evil series, and... ta-da.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

Luis blinked his eyes open. Sunlight was streaming through the window, and Allen's bed was empty. Luis turned over and closed his eyes again, but quickly did a double-take when he realised that Allen was missing.

Luis stumbled out of his bed, half asleep. He walked carefully towards the stairs and started descending them...

...Only to trip halfway down. Luis let out a yelp as he felt his feet leave the wood of the staircase, and braced himself for an impact with the floor, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

After a few seconds, Luis took his hands away from his face. He had stopped falling because Allen had caught him.

'How... cliche,' Luis thought as Allen set him down on the ground. Allen huffed a bit, although he was smiling slightly.

"Are you alright Luis?" he asked, and ruffled Luis' hair. Luis puffed his cheeks out a bit, obviously annoyed.

"I'm fine, and thank you for making sure I didn't fall! One question, though; how did you know that I was going to fall? I didn't see you anywhere when I was actually walking down the stairs..." Luis trailed off, musing to himself. Allen thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I don't know... I just got this feeling. I used to get the same feeling whenever Riliane was mad or Chartette broke anything... both of which happened a lot, and usually at the same time," Allen said, shrugging again. Luis blinked and nodded.

"So, Allen-nii, what do you want for breakfast?" Luis asked, before turning into the kitchen and realising that there were a pile of pancakes on the table already. Luis blinked again, and Allen laughed somewhat sheepishly.

"I, ah, kind of made breakfast, if you don't mind..." Allen trailed off, also having a sheepish look on his face. But it soon turned into a shocked expression when Luis turned to him with teary eyes and hugged Allen's midsection.

"T-thank you! You're so nice! It's been so long since someone's d-done that for m-me!" Luis said, letting a few tears drip out of his eyes. Allen was taken aback, but just stood there, stroking a hand through Luis' hair, like he remembered doing to Riliane before she lost her memory about her twin brother.

Luis pulled away, and guided Allen to a chair before sitting down himself. He started eating the pancakes, after he had sliced up a nectarine for himself and a banana for Allen.

"So, Allen-nii, what are you going to do today?" Luis asked as he put a slice of nectarine on a slice of a pancake. Allen thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I might just explore around here, if that's alright," he said, and Luis nodded, gulping the last of his pancakes down.

"If you need any help or something, I'll most likely be outside, painting, or seeing the animals," Luis said, grinning, and stood up to go wash his plate. Allen followed him, having just finished his pancakes and banana slices.

"Animals? What sort of animals?" Allen asked, concerned about Luis. After all, who knows what would happen if Luis encountered a bear?

Fortunately for Allen, Luis seemed to get the hidden message behind the simple question. He smiled, and gestured to a few birds sitting on the windowsill.

"Nothing dangerous, silly. Mostly just birdies and bunnies. And the occasional deer," Luis said, sounding like a small child. Allen couldn't help but smile at the young boy's innocence.

A while later, Allen was all set to explore. He found Luis painting a hibiscus flower, humming under his breath. He found quite a few birds and rabbits had surronded the boy, and there was even a squirrel snoozing near Luis' foot.

Allen left quietly, as he didn't want to disturb the artist or his companions.

-(^3^) - -

By the time Allen had came back from exploring about half of the forest, it was around midday.

Know, even though Allen had only known Luis for almost a day, he knew that the younger boy seemed like the type to forget about time when he was concentrating on something.

It wouldn't have suprised Allen that Luis hadn't had lunch by the time he returned. He was correct, for when he arrived back, Luis was just finishing up his painting, with no evidence that he had eaten nearby.

It was just before Allen asked Luis what he wanted for lunch when he realised the younger boy was singing.

"Nagarete yuku chiisana negai, namida to sukoshii no reguretto," he sang softly, and Allen couldn't help but just fall silent and listen. Luis kept singing for about a minute before Allen came up behind the boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. Luis flinched and turned, and relaxed once he realised it was Allen standing behind him.

"Oh, Allen-nii, please don't scare me like that!" he said, a hand resting on his cheat, trying to calm his breath down. Allen smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was wondering what you wanted for lunch?" he asked, ruffling Luis' hair. Luis (not really noticing the fact that Allen had started patting his head) just looked at his painting in thought, before jerking his head up with a smile.

"I have some jam in my kitchen cupboard! Would you like a jam sandwich?" Luis asked, blinking. Allen thought for a moment, before smiling softly.

"Do you... have all the ingredients to make some brioche?"

-(^3^) - -

It had been a while since lunch (Allen had taught Luis how to make brioche; it turns out the younger of the two had quite a taste for sweet things, as he had slathered strawberry jam on the brioche), and it was almost dark.

Luis had decided he should explain about the afterlife. After all, Allen hardly knew anything.

"Allen-nii, sit down here. I'm gonna teach you about the afterlife!" Luis had pretty much shouted as he stood Allen (who sat) in front of the sofa.

"Alright! Firstly, I should tell you why you see some people here and not others!" Luis annonced, sitting on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Huh? Do you mean here as in the afterlife "here", or as "here", in your house?" Allen asked, and Luis giggled.

"Silly, do you see anyone apart from us in the house?" he asked, grinning. Allen blushed when he realised that he had asked a pretty stupid question.

"Anyway, the only people that find their way to the afterlife is people who die an... let's say... "unnatural" death. Like, us for example; we both died from a guillotine. Which is also why the population in the afterlife has increased with Riliane-hime declaring the Green Hunting..." Luis trailed off, making a sad face, as did Allen, both thinking that they were remembering different people, but actually remembering the same young lady.

"So... what's next?" Allen asked, snapping Luis out of his thoughts.

"Ah... um, as I've said, don't go out at night. There are a few... malicious spirits around here," Luis said, rubbing the back of his neck, refusing to make eye contact with Allen, who sighed.

"You've interacted with them more than once, haven't you?" Allen asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I- ah- um... maybe?" Luis said, fidgeting. Allen sighed again, the younger boy reminding him somewhat of Chartette.

"And what exactly makes them malicious?" Allen asked, looking at Luis, who finally looked at Allen again.

"Ah, well, it's different for each spirit. There's a lady... I think her name was Banica-san? She tried to eat my arm..." Luis trailed off, and Allen thought for a bit.

"Banica sounds a lot like Vaniqa. Is Banica related in any way to the Vampire Girl Vaniqa?" Allen asked. Luis shook his head, signaling "no".

"No, she's not related to Vaniqa-san. Banica-san is, in fact, Vaniqa-san," Luis said, and Allen frowned.

"Well, there's no way you're interacting with her again, then."

"I hope. Another spirit is Sateriajis-san. He's... odd, to say the least. He backed me into a tree and wouldn't let me go until I slammed my paintbrush into his stomach. Eve-san, one of the non-malicious spirits, told me to stay away from Sateriajis-san. "He did some things that the a husband would not approve of", to quote Eve-san," Luis explained, a confused look on his face. Allen, however, got what "Eve" was hinting at and blushed.

"You should stay away from Sateriajis, too," Allen said a little too loudly. Luis blinked at him.

"Not you, too! I don't get what Sateriajis-san has done wrong!" Luis exclaimed, and Allen instantly slapped his hand against his forehead. He didn't want to ruin the young boy's innocence...

"A-anyway, who are the other spirits?"

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, there's Adam-san. He's not a malicious spirit, apparently. And then there's Eve-san, Adam-san's wife. She's not malicious, either. And then there's Hansel-kun and Gretel-chan, also known as Banica-san's servants. Hansel-kun isn't malicious, and neither is Gretel-chan... usually, according to Hansel-kun. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Gretel-chan or Adam-san before..." Luis trailed off, thinking. Meanwhile, Allen was wondering exactly what these people looked like so that he knew which spirits to keep Luis and himself away from and which ones were safe to talk to.

"Could you draw what each of them looked like?" Allen asked, and Luis grinned.

"Actually, I've painted each of them. Let me go find them..." Luis said, vanishing into the kitchen to find the canvases. He reappeared minutes later, with 5 canvases in his arms.

"Here are the paintings of Banica-san and Sateriajis-san..." Luis trailed off, handing two paintings to Allen.

"Hey! Banica looks a lot like Germaine! And Sateriajis looks like Gast Venom... weird. Wow, Luis. You're a good artist," Allen said, observing the two paintings. Luis blushed lightly at the praise, handing Allen another two paintings.

"These two are Adam-san and Eve-san. As I've said before, Adam-san hasn't been seen for a while, about... 26 years, according to Eve-san. I could only draw him because Eve-san described him pretty well," Luis said, and Allen nearly passed out when he saw the two paintings.

"These two look just like Kyle Marlon and Michaela!" Allen exclaimed (and wondered why he didn't blush as he normally did whenever he saw Michaela... or in this case, someone who looked like her), and Luis looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know Michaela-san?" he said, and Allen nodded.

"Yeah... wait; you know her too?" Allen asked, and Luis looked away.

"Not personally... My sister, Clarith-san, and Michaela-san were pretty good friends before..." Luis trailed off, rubbing his eyes furiously. Allen looked at him worriedly before Luis turned to him with a bright smile.

"Ah, and the last painting is Hansel-kun and Gretel-chan. Again, I could only draw Gretel-chan because of Hansel-kun's detailed description of her," Luis said, and handed the final canvas to Allen, who gaped.

"Now Hansel and Gretel look like Riliane and I! That's crazy..." Allen mutttered, and Luis smiled tiredly, and yawned.

"Ah, Allen-nii, could you put them back? They go in the cupboard next to the pot of flowers..." Luis trailed off, rubbing his eyes. Allen nodded, gathered the canvases and walked into the kitchen. It took him about five minutes to find the cupboard, and actually put the paintings in it before returning to the lounge room.

"Hey Luis, I think you might..." Allen trailed off, smiling softly at the scene in front of him. Luis had dosed off, curled up and hugging a cushion. Allen retrieved a blanket from his bed and sat down next to Luis, putting the blanket over the younger boy and himself, before actually allowing himself to doze off, too.

**AAAAAH WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS AAAAH**

**Scythe-nee: You need to know about the Evillious Chronicles to get this. Go do some research.**

**Stormy-san: They will appear (if I can think of names for them)! Yes, I will update, don't worry. Thanks, you too!**

**AHHHH NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK YAY BUT NOW I HAVE A NEW NICKNAME AHAHAHAHAH (dies)**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since Allen had moved in with Luis. In that time, Luis had introduced Allen to Eve (who treated the two boys like her own sons), Hansel (Luis actually had a bit of trouble telling Allen and Hansel apart), Banica (who tried to eat Allen), and Sateriajis (who got a swift punch in the face from Allen when he dared to try to approach Luis).

And in that time, Luis and Allen had grown rather close. Allen would do anything to protect Luis, and the younger of the two would do likewise.

And then there was that day...

That day that both of them fell in love.

-(^3^)- -

Allen was woken by knocking. He got up, and walked over to Luis to wake him up.

He didn't. He would feel so guilty. After all, who has the heart to wake a sleeping child? And this was Luis we were talking about, so obviously he had to curl up and look so innocent in his sleep.

Again, Allen would feel guilty if he woke the young boy up, so he just headed downstairs to answer the door.

The four standing outside were quite shocked when Allen opened the door. They were expecting a short boy with amber coloured eyes, not one about 3 inches taller than the short boy they saw last time, and with blue eyes.

"Um... hello?" Allen asked, startling the four out of their shock. The only male in the group of four walked forward, staring at Allen.

"I'm sorry, but we were expecting Luis to open the door. My name's Olivanter, but just call me Oli. Uh... is Luis here?" Oli asked, and Allen nodded before walking back upstairs to actually wake Luis up.

The group of four followed him, and he didn't really mind. For he needed all the help he could get waking the boy up.

It proved a hard task. No screaming or shaking could wake the boy. Not even an extremely loud scream from the girl they call Maiyu could wake him up.

Finally, Allen had an idea and mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it earlier. He used to have to do this to Riliane every morning! He got down on one knee and whispered into Luis' ear, "the world's going to end in a few minutes. I suggest getting up."

It did the trick. The young boy came rolling off of the bed, much to the Oli, Maiyu, Rionelle, and Iarella's amazement, and Allen's amusement.

"World can't end for us. It's the afterlife," Luis muttered as he picked himself up an off of the ground. Allen chuckled at the younger boy's antics.

"Oh, Luis, you didn't tell us that you had someone living here! We would have brought extras!" Iarella said, holding up a box full of shortbread. Luis blinked, finally registering the presence of the other four, and leaned over to see into the box of shortbread, nearly falling over at the sheer amount of shortbread crammed in it.

"I-Iarella! I couldn't possibly eat this much! Well, with Allen-nii here I might... but still!" Luis protested, but then Iarella just gave the box of shortbread to Allen, who didn't know what to do, so he just accepted it. Luis sighed, and lead everyone downstairs to the lounge room, where he sat next to Allen.

"So, Allen-nii, this is Oli, Rionelle, Iarella, and Maiyu. Iarella and Maiyu are sisters. I met them when I was traveling to Elphegort," Luis explained, pointing each of them out. Allen nodded.

"Guys, this is Allen Avadonia. I met him about a week ago. He lives with me because he didn't seem to like Beelzenia, so I offered for him to live here," Luis explained, and the four travelers that had interrupted Allen and Luis' sleeping schedule nodded. Rionelle stared at Allen before letting out a loud "ah!".

"I've seen you before! In Lucifenia! Uh... you were carrying some brioche, I think..." Rionelle trailed off, a hand resting on her cheek as she thought. Luis noticeably brightened at the mentioning of brioche.

"Oh! Allen-nii makes good brioche! Right?" Luis asked, hugging Allen around his torso. Allen blushed (not going unnoticed by Maiyu), and chuckled sheepishly.

"I suppose I do, if you like it that much," Allen chuckled again, remembering all of the times in the past few days where Luis had begged him to make brioche, and, with Allen being Allen (and an adorable pout from Luis), he gave in almost instantly and made it.

"Oh... I'd like to try it! Your cooking sounds good, Allen. And Luis' standards are very high!" Iarella exclaimed, as the four travelers remembered when Luis had made a sour face at the good meat from Beelzenia.

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. Luis got up to answer it, but was pulled back by Allen.

"I'll go. You go put the shortbread on a plate and serve them or something," Allen said, pushing Luis in the direction of the kitchen before getting up himself and walking to the door.

He opened the door to see Hansel, holding a black axe warily. Allen was obviously startled, and nearly slammed the door on Hansel's face before the younger blonde exclaimed, "I'm not gonna harm you or Luis!"

Relieved, Allen let Hansel in, taking the axe from him. He led Hansel into the lounge room, where the four travelers were talking. They looked up at the arrival of the two blondes, and blinked. It was pretty obvious that they were having trouble telling Allen and Hansel apart.

"Uh, guys, this is Hansel. He lives around here," Allen said, using the black axe to gesture towards Hansel. Maiyu gasped at the sight of the axe.

"Hey! It's my axe!" she said, plucking it out of Allen's hands. Rionelle made a disapproving noise.

"Maiyu! I told you not to bring that!" Rionelle said, crossing her arms, glaring at Maiyu while everyone else stared at the girl with the axe, who shrugged. Their stares soon diverted to the door of the kitchen when they heard a high pitched yelp. Allen sighed.

"I'll go see what's happened to Luis," Allen said, and although he didn't show it, he was quite worried about the young boy. He opened the door to see quite a mess. The shortbread was half laid out on a plate, and Luis was kneeling on the ground, holding his left hand. Allen walked over to him, eyeing the younger one warily.

"Luis? Are you alright?" Allen asked, and Luis nodded, smiling. Allen stared at Luis' right hand covering his left, and noticed a bit of red stuff oozing out.

Blood.

Allen's eyes widened, and examined Luis up and down, looking for more blood. There was none, but Allen didn't miss the knife hidden near Luis' foot.

"Luis, show me your hand," Allen said calmly, although he was pretty much panicking on the inside. The younger of the two shook his head, but Allen tugged his left hand toward him, forcing Luis' right hand to let go of his left, and revealing a deep cut, with blood pouring out of it. Allen gasped, worry shining in his eyes.

"Luis, what did you do?" Allen asked, as he started cleaning the wound. Luis sniffed a bit, before letting a few tears loose.

"I-I'm sorry, Allen-nii... I-I was trying to get t-two pieces of sh-shortbread separated, b-but I couldn't without a knife... a-and..." Luis couldn't help it; he started crying on Allen's shoulder after the older boy had pulled him in for a hug.

"I-it hurts, A-Allen-nii..." he whispered as he hiccuped, still crying. Allen rubbed his back, soothing him.

"There, there, Luis. If you cry, I won't be able to do anything about it. So be brave for me and hold on for a bit longer, alright?" Allen whispered to Luis, and the younger one pulled back from the hug, nodding as he dried his eyes with his right hand. Allen searched through the cupboard, and luckily found a bandage. He gently wrapped it around Luis' left hand, stopping briefly whenever Luis whimpered. Soon enough, he had finished bandaging Luis' wound.

"There, that's better, right? Please be careful in the future, Luis," Allen said, patting Luis' head. The young boy nodded, before hugging Allen again.

It was then Allen realized something. What would happen if Allen wasn't here when Luis got injured? What would happen to the sweet, innocent boy?

It was then Allen made a vow; that he would never let Luis get hurt, no matter what. Even if it meant that Allen had to sacrifice himself.

It was then Allen realized something else. The last time he had felt like this was when he was around Michaela. What did it mean?

'Am I falling in love with Luis?'

-(^3^)- -

After everyone had left and Allen had made sure that Luis wouldn't overexert his injured hand, you could find the two boys sitting in the lounge room again, just chatting.

"So, Allen-nii, what was life like before you died?" Luis asked, tilting his head to the side. Allen then proceeded to tell him everything; from why he wasn't a prince or a king to why he was executed. Allen half expected the younger boy to fall asleep during his long explanation, but Luis kept full attention, captivated by any story Allen told.

"...and so that's why I was executed. So... what was life like for you, Luis?" Allen asked, and by the way Luis fidgeted, Allen could tell that it was a subject that the young boy did not want to talk about.

"I... I was an orphan..." Luis started quietly, and Allen moved closer to provide comfort if need be.

"I... I have a sister. Her name is Ringella. She... she's still alive... I used to live in Beelzenia, in an orphanage with Ringella-nee... but I ran away when... when I saw what the caretakers did to the kids who disobeyed," Luis visibly shuddered as he said that, and Allen slung an arm around his shoulders, letting the younger boy know that he wasn't alone.

"I ran all the way to Elphegort... and I think I collapses there or something... because the next thing I remember was being taken care of by Clarith-san and Michaela-san... and Ringella-nee chased me all the way to Elphegort... I was really happy... I thought we could start a new life in Elphegort, but..." Luis started staring at the ground, and Allen could sense that he was more than a bit upset about something.

"R-Ringella-nee... s-she was diagnosed with the Gula disease... the same as your parents, Allen-nii. I went to Lucifenia to buy something nice for her.. but I was accused of stealing from the bakery... I-I-I... I was then e-executed... and when I traveled to Elphegort to see Ringella-nee again... she has g-gotten worse, Allen-nii! And even if she dies, I won't see her! Dying from disease isn't an u-u-unnatural death! Not like how we d-died!" Luis broke down, crying for the second time that day, except with a lot more tears this time. Allen was taken aback by the younger boy's sad history. He pulled Luis into his lap, hugging him with his left arm and stroking his hair with his right hand. Luis sobbed into Allen's shoulder, and the older one whispered to the younger one.

"Shhh, it's alright, Luis. It's okay. Shhh," Allen repeated again and again, trying to get Luis to calm down. He eventually did, falling asleep in Allen's arms. The blonde sighed, and carried Luis up to his bed, tucking him in and staying by his side.

Allen stared at Luis for a while before leaning forward and kissing his forehead lightly.

"Sweet dreams, Luis..."

Meanwhile, Luis was indeed having a sweet dream. He was dreaming that all was well, that he was having a picnic with Ringella, Clarith and Michaela. It was a dream that he had had before.

Except there was an addition this time.

Allen was now in the dream, sitting directly next to Luis. He soon pulled Luis into a hug, and kissed him on the lips. Luis was taken aback, but not repulsed by it. In fact, he felt... happy. Luis pondered upon his newfound feeling for the older blonde.

'Am I... falling in love with Allen?'

**Oh wow. So many fangirl-y moments.**

**Silver-nee: OH REALLY. GO GOOGLE ALLEN AVADONIA. But don't Google Luis... I suppose he's an OC.**

**Stormy-san: Is fangirling a good thing? Aaaah, good idea... I'm probably going to use that if you don't mind. Are any of the Vocaloid 3s you wanted there?**

**Try and guess who Olivanter, Rionelle, Iarella, and Maiyu are!**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been, roughly, a month since Allen had moved in with Luis. And neither of them had told the other that they love him.

Something strange was going to happen that day, Allen knew it as soon as he woke up.

However, he wasn't prepared for something like this.

- (^3^) - -

When Allen woke up, Luis was already gone from his bed. Allen blinked, before getting up and heading downstairs.

"You're up early," Allen said as he walked into the kitchen, where Luis was. The younger boy smiled tiredly at Allen.

"Didn't sleep well," was what Luis said before laying his head on the table he was sitting at. Allen sighed. Luis had been getting nightmares lately, which led to him being exhausted, since Luis would usually wake up crying (and, of course, Allen also woke up to comfort Luis).

"Again? Same nightmare?" Allen asked, and Luis nodded his head. Allen sighed yet again.

"Why won't you tell me what it was about?" Allen asked, and Luis fidgeted. The nightmare consisted of Allen's sister, Riliane, and Luis didn't want to remind him of his sister and make him sad.

"Reasons," Luis said after debating a bit about telling Allen about his nightmare.

"Really, Luis?" Allen asked, and the younger boy nodded. Allen sighed yet again, as he placed a plate of scones on the table, along with some jam and whipped cream. Luis' instantly perked up when he saw what Allen had made.

"Oh! Thanks Allen-nii!" Luis exclaimed, digging right into breakfast. Allen smiled and nodded, but he was still very worried about Luis and his lack of sleep.

- (^3^) - -

Allen pulled his head up from the table. He had fell asleep at 10 in the morning, and it was about 1 in the afternoon.

"Oh, I wonder if Luis has had any lunch..." Allen asked himself as he walked outside and to where Luis usually sat painting.

"Luis, have you had any-" Allen's question was cut off when he saw that Luis wasn't sitting and painting as he had expected. Allen's eyes widened as he glanced around for any sign of Luis. None.

"Luis!" Allen called. He got no response, as he was actually expecting. The young boy tended to wander off once in a while, but Allen usually knew the time he had left. But, since Allen had been sleeping, he had no idea what time Luis had wandered off, and how long he'd been gone for.

"Luis!" Allen called, searching through the forest frantically. He was starting to panic now. What if Luis had gotten lost? What if he had ran into Banica, or worse, Sateriajis?

"Allen! Over here!" a voice called. Allen knew it wasn't Luis, but turned toward it anyway. It was Eve, waving a hand to get Allen's attention.

"Eve! Have you seen Luis? He's wandered off again, and I have no idea where he is!" Allen yelled as he ran towards Eve. The woman nodded her head.

"Yes, Hansel and I saw Luis. Hansel went and chased him to the edge of the forest. You should probably go find them," Eve said, pointing south. Allen nodded and sprinted toward where the forest met the path that led to Lucifenia and Beelzenia.

"Hansel! Where's Luis?" Allen yelled as soon as he saw the other blonde. Hansel turned to Allen, sweaty and panting.

"H-he already left… he's… gone towards Lucifenia, but… I don't think he's stopping there…" Hansel panted, and Allen's eyes widened.

"Thanks Hansel! You did a good job!" Allen said, running off again.

"W-wait! Be careful, Allen… Luis… his eyes… they were devoid of any emotion… be careful. Save Luis for all of us, alright?" Hansel asked before retreating back to the forest. Allen stood, processing what Hansel had said.

"Wait, Hansel! What do you mean, "save Luis"?" Allen yelled after him, but Hansel had disappeared behind the trees before Allen could call him back.

"…for now that doesn't matter. I have to find Luis," Allen muttered to himself as he once again sprinted off.

- (^3^) - -

Allen panted as he arrived at a beach in Elphegort. He had chased Luis all the way here, using any means of transport. Now that he could see the short boy, he wasn't about to let him out of his sight. He was so worried. When he had actually managed to see Luis' face once; he realized that Hansel was correct… Luis' eyes were completely blank, devoid of any emotion.

Allen watched as Luis approached a blonde girl kneeling at the waters edge. He watched as Luis came to a stop.

"Luis!" Allen called, running towards him. He stopped at a distance away when he realized that it was his twin sister, Riliane, kneeling at the waters edge, crying.

"…R-Riliane…?" he asked softly, feeling so sad for her. He just wanted to be able to kneel by his sister and comfort her. He noticed a white haired lady suddenly standing there, behind Riliane and Luis. The woman was obviously trying to be quiet, but she stood on a branch by accident. Riliane turned her head, and Luis also turned. Allen noticed that Luis' eyes had gone back to normal.

The white haired lady drew a knife with a murderous look and aura.

Riliane's eyes widened and Luis' eyes had tears streaming out of them.

"NO!" Allen screamed, throwing himself between the woman and Luis. He glared up at the woman defiantly. Luis gripped onto the back of Allen's shirt, and buried his face into it.

Suddenly, instead of stabbing Allen (or rather, Riliane, since the knife would have gone straight through Allen and Luis), she flinched.

Three chimes were heard in the distance.

"C-Clarith…?" Allen heard Riliane ask. He didn't dare turn around, though. He was afraid that Riliane or Luis would get stabbed.

The woman, Clarith, knelt beside Riliane, and, instead of killing her, chopped a majority of her hair off.

"…it was getting a bit long…" Clarith said, smiling. Riliane started crying all over again, and hugged Clarith, saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"…come Luis. It's time we take our leave and leave these two to their chat," Allen said softly, leading Luis away from Clarith and Riliane. When they were a fair bit away, Luis suddenly hugged Allen, crying.

"I-I-I'm sorry Allen-nii! I don't know w-w-why I came t-to Elphegort, b-b-but…! Y-you got sad b-because you saw y-your sister… just like in my nightmare…" Luis trailed off, hiccupping. Allen froze for a few moments before hugging Luis back.

"So… is this what your nightmare was about? What happened back there?" Allen asked softly, and Luis nodded his head as best he could with it against Allen's chest.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it… I didn't want you to get upset about me mentioning Riliane…" Luis sniffled. Allen sighed and patted the shorter boy's head.

"Luis… I'm not sad about Riliane. She is perfectly capable, since I'm sure Clarith is teaching her the stuff she hasn't picked up from me," Allen said, hugging the boy to his chest tighter.

"So… stop crying, OK? I don't like seeing you cry," Allen said, leading Luis to the road back to the forest where they lived.

"O-okay… but before we leave the beach, can we pick up a few shells?"

"…sure, why not?"

**OK, sorry for putting off updating for so long! I've finally got a laptop from school again, so I can write much easier than on my iPod!**

**Stormy-san: Eheheh, I'm glad I made you fangirl! I will make them pop up in a few chapters or something!**

**-Prideful Nekomimi Girl**


End file.
